forbidden student
by 22shadesofhamby
Summary: Ana is a 17 year old bright young student with a dark past and 3 month old son named Tyler when her old english teacher retires early and a new teacher comes in what will Christian do when he learns about Tyler by accident can he except ana and Tyler will Ana except his demons with demons of her own will they love each other or will they not give into the forbidden relationship?


Chapter One:

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

" Come on Ana banana time to wake up sweetie we are taking Tyler to day care love you banana!" Mom yells up the stairs.

_Ah Tyler my 3 month old son thinking about him makes me smile i love my son. Tyler was a shock to my system My sophmore year of high school I met Jason Lee we were madly in love until on day my junior year my parents were gone for the weekend Jason came over and unstead of wait for me to become ready for sex he held me down and raped me two weeks later I found out I was pregnant I went to tell Jason and he snapped he hit me so hard I smashed my head to the door frame when I woke up in the hospital mom said that Jason was arrested for assult. My family wanted me to get an abortionor adoption but I couldnt do that to my baby boyI was adopted as a baby by my step father Ray Steele my father died the day after I was born and my mom remarried a year later. Tyler Raymond Steele was born on May 20th 2008 7 ounds 2 ounces via c-section he's now 3 months old time flies, that day was the best day of my life I'm a straight A student even after everything no one but my best friend Kate know about tyler from school not that I want to hide him I don't want the drama I've worked my but off to keep my scholarship to bellevue prep I have a 4.0 and I work monday through friday after school at Dizionario Inglese Its an Italian resturant five star I've been there for over a year. I mean i'm kind of a loner except Kate I heard we are getting a new english teacher Mr. Baker was a grump. I need to get up and get ready. _

I get up and head to the kitchen I grab a poptart and head upstairs for a shower after my shower I grab my underwear and matching bra some skinny jeans black combat boots and white v neck tee and my leather jacket its friday so we don't have to wear our uniforms god I hate those things they consist of a black blazer white dress shirt a tie a black green and white plaid skirt and knee socks. When I finish getting dressed I head to my bathroom and straighten my hair and put some makeup on, I grab my bookbag, cell phone, and keys and head to my car i love my chevy sonic its a cute car when I get to school Kate is waiting for me I pull into my space and we walk to our lockers before first period I went to the rest room while in there I call the day care to check on Tyler. His teacher Mia tells me he's fine and I tell her I'll call at lunch when I hang up I don't notice I run into something really hard rubbing my nose I look up to the most beautiful pair of grey eyes I've every seen. He helps me off the ground, When I feel the electric current pass up my arm i gasp. _What was that?_ I thought he must have felt it too because he is staring at his hand for a second.

"I'm so sorry sir!" I say in a rush.

" Its alright miss? Are you alright?" He asks me concerned.

" Steele, Anastasia Steele. Yes i'm quite alright sir thanks for the concern I need to get to class thank you for the help up sir." I say his eyes turn to pure dark grey weird but totally sexy

" Anastasia have a good day." He says.

"Laters sir." I say.

I rush off to my first class which is math ugh I hate math its so boring as I sit there I get a text:

**Kate: omg have you see the new english teach totes hott!**

**Me: I have english fifth remember **

**Kate: Oh yeah hold on**

**Kate: Multimedia message**

Omg its him mr. hottie in the hall is my new english teacher oh wow. Im screwed.

**Me: omg kate i already met him in the hall earlier we bumped into each other litteraly**

**Kate: wow annie didnt know you had it in you **

**Me: I gotta go katey laters babe**

**Kate: Laters ana banana**

Around lunch time I head to my car to call Miss Mia to check on Tyler I grab a protein bar out of the vending machine and as I turn to eat my bar I smack into someone.

"Again what is wrong with you today steele get a grip!" I think and apparently out loud because someone laughs.

"Twice in one day stalking me Anastasia?" He questions.

"Im so sorry again sir I was just getting some lunch before class bell rings." I explain he lloks mad.

" Thats all you were gonna eat thats not healthy Anastasia." He scolds

"With all due respect sir i'm not an irrate child you can scold I know all about responsibility now if you'll excuse me I need to get to class." I say getting pissed.

I walk away eating my protein bar and head to my creative writing class I cant believe I have to deal with mr. hothead for fifth ugh I can't believe he scolded me like I was his child I mean I have my own child to worry about. I pull my cell out and text kate.

**Me: ugh the new teach is pissing me off he had the nerve to scold me for only eating a protein bar for lunch i mean seriously whats he my daddy.**

**Kate: lol I'd like him to be my daddy but not in a parent way ;)**

**Me: you are so perverted katey but i love you**

**Kate: you know hes really hott!**

**Me: hes our teacher**

**Kate: we still have our fantasies ;)**

Wow kate is something else just as the bell rings I get up and head to my locker to grab my english book now to deal with mr. stick up his ass I walk into the class and sit in my favorite seat up front when the teacher walks in.

" Hello everyone settle down my name is Christian Grey but to you its sir or Mr. Grey. I would like to play a game where we get to know one another I'm gonna ask you some questions and then you can ask me some. Okay we will start with you." he said pointing to me ugh can this get anymore embarassing.

"Okay sir what do you want to know."

" What is your favorite piece of litterature?"

" tess of the d'urbervilles sir. okay my question for you is whats your favorite food?"

" Um Mac and cheese miss steele thats not the normal question i've gotten all day normally its how old are you and are you single." he replies.

"Well sir i'm not your normal girl." I say with a shy smile.

At the end of the class we learned that mr. grey is 22 he's single went to harvard loves mac and cheese chocolate cake was adopted and has a sister and brother his dads a lawyer and his moms a doctor. When the bell ring I go up to mr. greys desk to tell him sorry about earlier.

" Mr. Grey I wanted to say I was sorry about eariler I didn't mean to get mad at ur scolding."

" Its alright Miss Steele don't you have to get to class?" he asked.

" No sir I have a free period as well I'm headed somewhere then to work sir."

" Oh well have a great weekend miss steele" he said with a smile.

" you too mr. grey"

I walk to my car and head to Tylers day care when I get there I talk to Mia for about ten minutes and head home Kacey will be here in an hour I need to get ready for work after I'm ready I get a text.

**Mom: we will be home late sweetie see you tomorrow have a great night at work love you banana**

**Kacey: I'm pulling up now**

**Me: Okay mom** **love you too**

Just then I go to let Kacey in and head to the bathroom to pump for Tyler I make enough for him to have extra in the morning. When I'm done I give him a kiss goodbye and head to work Its a busy night because it's a friday i'm there for about to three hours when I come from the back and notice mr. grey with a beautiful brunette I walk over and his eyes widen whats that about.

" Good evening sir ma'am welcome to _Dizionario Inglese _ my name is Anastasia what can I get you to drink tonight." I say

"a bottle of Cantina del Grifone 1967 Toscana please." He said.

" of course sir."

I go grab the wine and head to the table i pour some for him to taste he says its good.

" Christian baby can I get the alfrado" the girl says his eyes widen more

" Sarah get whatever."

" can i get the chicken picatta and a chicken alfrado please." he says

" Yes sir i'll be back with your orders." I say with the best fake smile I can muster up I mean he told us he didn't have a girlfriend I go to leave and put the order in i head to the restroom when i'm stepping out i run right into to someone.

"I'm so sorry" I look up its mr. grey

" I'm sorry about that are you okay you seem off" He asks

" I'm fine Mr. Grey."

" Don't think I didn't notice that fake smile I'm good at reading people."

"Mr. Grey i'm fine." I say with a smile.

Just then my phone starts to ring

"I'm sorry mr. Grey I have to take this."

" Hello yeah slow down Kace oh my god I'm one my way tell them I give you permission to go back put the nurse on yes i'm his mom my name is Anastasia Steele his name is Tyler Raymond Steele birthday is may 20th 2008 he's 3 months i'm on my way." I hang up and notice mr. grey is still the eyes wide oh shit.

"Mr. Grey I have to go my son is running a high fever he's in the hospital i'm sorry." I tell him

" Ana you have a son your only 17." He says

"Im almost 18 and its a long story but I have to go."

" Give me your phone!" he says.

"What?" I ask i give him my phone he types something

He hands me my phone back i notice his number in my phone

**Christian: (206)473-5559**

" Call or text me if you need me when your there ask for dr. grey shes my mom" he says.

" Thank you mr. grey."

" Call me Christian when we arn't around people or in school goodbye ana and i mean if you need anything call or text me." he says.

" laters Christian." i say smiling.

I head out to my car and head to the hospital when i get there I ask where my son is they send me back to kids er room 2 I go back and see Kacey. When the nurse arrives I ask for Dr. Grey. Just then a sandy blonde woman came in.

" Hello i'm dr. Travelyn Grey you must be sister?"

"No ma'am i'm his mom Ana Steele. You son is my teacher." I say

" Well it looks like he is just dehydrated and a high fever we are gonna keep him over night for obsevation." she said.

" Oh okay thank you Dr. Grey."

" Grace dear please." She says with a smile.

"Okay Grace thank you for everything." I say.

I walk over to Tyler and tell Kacey she can go home I sit next to a sleeping Tyler when My phone pings.

**Mom: Hope Tyler is alright do you need us there baby girl **

**Kate: Are you and Tyler okay Ethan said you left work eariler?**

**Christian: I hope your son is okay.**

**Me: No mom we are fine see you in the morning**

**Me: Tyler had a high fever he will be okay thanks katey**

**Me: Well Thanks to your mom he will be alright we have to stay over night but thank you for the concern christian**

**Christian: Thats good to hear moms really good at her Job he's in good hands anything you need?**

**Me: No I'm good i'm gonna go down to the cafe in a couple mins to get dinner im starved.**

**Christian: Well after that protein bar you should be **

**Me: I had a pop tart for breakfast**

**Christian: Jesus Anastasia are you trying to starve yourself?**

**Me: No I was rushing this morning**

I waited for a reply but nothing an hour later I decided to go down to the cafe when a knock at the door came I go to open it there was Christian standing there with a bag in his hand that smelt like food.

" Christian?" I question what he's doing here

"Ana you gonna let me in I have dinner?" He asks so i open the door more

"You shouldn't be here mr. Grey."

" You need to eat Ana." I smile at his shy smile

" Well thank you sir."

" Just Christian Ana please we arn't at school." he scolds

"Yes Sir! What you got in the goody bag?"

" mac and cheese and chocolate cake." He says with a full tooth smile like a little kid its so cute. _ Cute what am i thinking he's my teacher.. _

" Sounds good Christian."

Just then his mom came in to check on Tyler.

"Christian darling what are you doing here with Ana?"

"She's my student i was there at the resturant she works at when she got the call so I thought she might need something to eat me being nice mom." He explains

" oh darling that was nice of you and I see your favorites." She smiles at her son like I do at Tyler.

" Hows he doing mom?"

" His fever has gone down so thats great."

" Thank you so much Grace!" I say

"You welcome dear just doing my job Christian darling can I see you in my office for a minute?" she asks christian

" Sure mom be right there."

he turns to me and smiles

"Finish eating I'll be right back."

I eat and lay on the couch and start to fall asleep when I hear the door open and someone sit nect to me rubbing my hand.

"Sleep tight sweet girl i'll watch over Tyler sweet dreams." He whispers as he kisses my head and holding my hand I drift off to deep sleep and dream of Christian.

Author notes::

I do not own fifty shades of grey or the characters credit to E.L. James I decided to rewrite my story hope you like it... let me know some names have been changed...


End file.
